D'une mission, de clés, de flammes
by Melancholy in my eyes
Summary: Natsu et Lucy partent en mission pour secourir des enfants mais rien ne se passe comme prévu, la jalousie s'en mêle et des sentiments se révèlent. Nalu!


Bonjour, bonsoir,

Voici un One-Shot que j'ai écrit il y a plusieurs années et j'ai eu le temps de le reprendre et réécrire complètement je vous le partage donc dans l'espoir qu'il vous plaira! :D

* * *

Sept ans plus tard nous revoilà! C'est dingue! On a dormi sept années!

On toque à la porte. Qui ça peut être? Je peux déjà exclure Natsu, Grey et Erza vu que eux ne s'embarrassent pas à toquer pour entrer chez moi.

J'ouvre, c'est Wendy.

\- Bonjour Lucy. Je viens ici de la part de Natsu. Il t'attend à la gare pour partir en mission.

\- Ah bon?! Mais pourquoi il ne m'a pas prévenu avant? s'étonne la jeune fille blonde.

\- Il a oublié.

\- Je vois, merci Wendy. Je vais aller le rejoindre.

\- Bon courage! souhaite la jeune Dragon Slayer.

\- Merci.

Wendy repart et je m'empare de mes clés ainsi que d'un sac où je fourre des vêtements de rechange. Je me précipite vers la gare. Avec un peu de chance il y aura assez de Jowels sur la récompense pour que je puisse payer mon loyer ce mois-ci!

J'arrive à la gare et Natsu me fait de grands signes en agitant les bras.

\- Lucy! Vite le train est là!

\- Natsu! Pourquoi tu n'as pas prévenu plutôt imbécile?!

Évidement je connais la réponse mais je crois bon de le lui reprocher pour ne plus que ça arrive.

\- Pas le temps. C'est une mission super urgente. Et puis j'ai oublié.

\- Imbécile!

On monte dans le train et immédiatement après que l'on se soit installés, mon ami se sent terriblement mal.

J'use de la méthode "Erza" pour le calmer et Natsu pose sa tête sur mes genoux. Happy ne peut s'empêcher de roucouler un "C'est beau l'amourrr" en insistant bien sur le r. Stupide chat!

Je lis la requête qu'il me tend.

Nous devons retrouver un groupe d'enfants enlevés par des mages noirs. Ce n'est pas une mission de rang S volée cette fois mais cela n'enlève rien du tout à son urgence.

Je me demande pourquoi nous ne sommes pas partis avec Erza et Grey. Peut être sont-ils déjà là bas ou en mission ailleurs. Le voyage va être long. Ce village est à plus de quatre heure de train puis deux heures de marche en forêt.

Pour me distraire, je regarde le paysage défilé à travers la fenêtre. Je me remémore ma rencontre avec Natsu, puis avec toute la guilde de Fairy Tail, l'île de Galuna, l'attaque de Phantom Lord, la rébellion de Luxus, puis la bataille contre Oracion Seis pour le Nirvana et la disparition de Catshelter, l'arrivée de Wendy dans la guilde, le monde d'Edoras qui a gardé Mystgun avec lui, puis l'examen de rang S et révélation de Cana, le débarquement de Grimoire Heart, la bataille contre Hadès. Et nous revoilà sept ans plus tard en route pour sauver des enfants qui n'ont pas encore assez de souvenirs pour disparaître de ce monde.

Plus j'y pense plus je me rend compte que j'ai eu de la chance de rencontrer Natsu. Sans lui je ne serai pas là avec un lieu qui est chez moi et de merveilleux amis. Je veux sincèrement que ces jorus à leurs côtés durent éternellement. Je veux rester avec lui pour toujours, me battre, rire, protéger mes amis et ce en quoi je crois et je veux faire tout ça à ses côtés. Celui qui m'a sauvé et me protégera toujours; Natsu...

J'ai dû m'endormir car quand j'ouvre mes yeux nous ne sommes plus qu'à une demi-heure de la gare, le terminus de la ligne.

Je commence à réveiller Natsu. Je sais pertinemment qu'il faut que je m'y mettre dès maintenant pour obtenir un résultat dans les temps. Happy dort à coté de moi. Je me demande si il rêve de quelque chose en particulier, hormis de poissons et aussi pourquoi Wendy ne m'a pas accompagné.

Nous arrivons en gare et avec l'aide de Happy je parviens à sortir un Natsu agonisant du train. À peine a-t-il mit pied à terre qu'il hurle.

\- J'ai faim!

Je ne répond pas et me contente de sourire bien trop habituée à ce genre de réaction. Mis à part la gare, il n'y a autour de nous aucune trace de civilisation? Uniquement un chemin de terre qui s'enfonce dans la forêt. Le contrôleur; seul homme présent ici, nous indique qu'il faut atteindre le bout du chemin pour trouver le village que nous cherchons, à savoir Las Rosas. Natsu boude car il n'y a rien à manger à plus de cent kilomètres à la ronde et Happy vole au dessus de nos têtes en criant qu'il veut du poisson.

Cette situation me rappelle notre première mission ensemble. C'était il y a si longtemps mais pourtant je m'en souviens parfaitement. C'est étrange, je me sens mélancolique et attristée mes amis ont passé sept ans à nous chercher jours et nuits, alors que nous dormions et que que rien ne pouvait nous atteindre.

Nous marchons sur le chemin de terre et je commence à avoir faim à mon tour, surtout que je n'ai pas mangé ce matin vu que j'étais pressée par le temps. Je vais avoir du mal à tenir deux heures. Je soupire donc à mon tour et lorgne vers Natsu. Son écharpe blanche flotte derrière lui. Je me rend compte difficilement que lors des combats je ne vois toujours que son dos – très beau soit dit en passant -. Je suis faible. Je dois faire des efforts pour qu'au moins une fois, dans toute ma vie, ce soit Natsu qui regarde mon dos. Je suis ultra motivée! Mais la faim me ramène très vite à la réalité par un grondement sourd.

Si je ne mange pas rapidement je vais m'effondrer.

Un panneau fait son apparition entre les arbres, il indique Las Rosas à une heure à pied. C'est fini, je ne tiendrai jamais! J'ai besoin d'économiser mes forces.

\- Viens à moi Horologium!

J'entre dans mon horloge et m'y installe confortablement.

\- J'ai mal aux pieds, dit-elle.

Mes deux amis boudent comme toujours. Assise dans Horologium je vois au travers des arbres des ombres bouger.

\- Natsu! Attention! Il y a quelqu'un, dit-elle en criant.

Je sors précipitamment de mon abri qui disparaît dans un petit nuage de fumée.

\- Je les avais senti venir. Je sens une autre odeur sur eux. Lucy! Je crois que ce sont eux qui ont enlevé les enfants.

Il a raison, se sachant repérés, nos ennemis sortent du couvert de la forêt, leurs visages ont quelques cicatrices, l'air méchant, ces hommes me foutent la frousse!

\- Qui êtes vous?!

Natsu a l'air en colère.

\- Nous sommes le clan Geeses! Et nous allons faire revivre le grand mage noir Zeref!

Ces imbéciles!

\- Vous êtes fous! je m'écrie. Vous ne devez pas faire ça!

\- Oh? et qui va nous en empêcher? nous demande l'homme qui semble être le leader et surtout le seul à pouvoir parler.

\- Nous, déclare froidement Natsu. Fairy Tail.

L'homme rit avec force, on dirait qu'il vient d'entendre une mauvaise blague.

\- Alors essayez donc, Fairy Tail!

Il repart dans un fou rire dément. Échauffé, mon ami s'emporte.

\- Kairyu No Taken.

Son poing enflammé s'écrase sur le nez du leader du clan Geeses qui s'étale au sol.

\- N'insulte plus jamais Fairy Tail devant moi!

L'homme se relève en se frottant le visage comme si la douleur allait disparaître comme ça et qu'il n'avait reçu qu'un petit coup de poing classique.

\- Oh mais je te reconnais! Tu es Natsu Dragneel. Et la fille doit être la potiche constellationniste.

\- Je ne suis pas une potiche!

Le type m'ignore et se tourne à nouveau vers Natsu.

\- Si tu me donnes ta potiche, je veux bien que toi et on chat vous rentriez chez vous. J'ai assez d'enfants pour le sacrifice et il ne nous manque qu'une constellationniste pour ouvrir la porte du temps. Qu'en penses-tu, Salamander, ça me semble honnête. La potiche et en échange tu repars tranquillement chez toi.

\- Je ne suis pas une marchandise!

Non mais c'est fou! Ce type veut m'acheter! Je me tourne vers Natsu, il a l'air encore plus en colère que tout à l'heure. Il s'approche de moi et me prend par la taille sans gêne.

\- Je ne te laisserai jamais Lucy! Et ce n'est pas une potiche, bien que j'ignore ce que ça veut dire.

Pour la deuxième fois, Natsu fonce vers le leader du clan Geeses qui cette fois l'évite avec une lenteur et une souplesse surprenante.

\- Bon les gars ne trainez pas. Assommez Salamander et on embarque la fille. N'oubliez pas le chat.

Les hommes de main s'agitent et grognent. Ils vont se jeter sur nous! J'attrape l'une de mes clés.

\- Viens à moi Taurus!

\- Meuuh Nice Body!

Bon...

\- Occupe toi d'eux!

\- Bien!

Taurus commence à frapper les hommes du clan Geeses qui fuient affolés. Certains ont leurs vêtements qui brûlent, ils sont ridicules!

Apeurés et probablement surpris d'être tombé sur de vrai mages de Fairy Tail, ils prennent la fuite. Encore plus épuisée qu'avant, je m'assois à terre laissant Taurus regagner le monde des esprits.

\- Tu vas bien Lucy?

\- Oui. Je suis simplement fatiguée.

\- Viens, on doit aller jusqu'au village.

Natsu est penché vers moi et me tend sa main.

\- Ils nous attendent.

J'attrape sa main chaude et il m'aide à me relever. Je souris, c'est un très bel endroit, mais je ne dois pas oublier que ici la menace pèse sur des enfants, et apparemment sur moi aussi.

Happy a cessé de voler autour de nous, il s'est assit sur les épaules de Natsu en baillant. Le silence s'impose entre nous, que pouvons nous bien nous dire?

Nous arrivons enfin à Las Rosas. Le maire nous accueille avec une triste mine, c'est un petit vieil homme avec une longue moustache et les yeux clairs.

\- Soyez les bienvenus mages de Fairy Tail.

\- Merci monsieur le maire, dis-je tendis que Natsu est allongé par terre pour hurler sa faim.

\- Venez je vous emmène au restaurant.

Immédiatement, mon ami se lève envoyant des mèches roses voler dans ses yeux, tous les sens en alertes. Le maire nous accompagne donc dans le seul petit restaurant du village, la salle est vide malgré tout c'est folie en cuisine parce que nourrir Natsu affamé c'est vraiment pas de la rigolade!

Le petit maire est décontenancé, je crois qu'il n'a jamais vu quelqu'un manger autant! Il se penche alors vers moi.

\- Vous savez, avant que ces bandits ne s'en prennent à nos enfants, Las Rosas était un petit village plein de vie, beaucoup de touristes venaient ici pour nos sources chaudes à l'eau de rose. Les enfants sortaient entre eux et s'amusaient. C'était si beau.

Sa description me fait tellement de peine que je ne peux m'empêcher de serrer sa petite main dans les miennes.

\- Je vous promet monsieur le maire que nous ramèneront la paix et les enfants ici!

\- Vous êtes si gentille mademoiselle. Quand votre ami aura finit de manger, je vous conduirait à l'hôtel pour que vous puissiez vous reposer avant de mener votre enquête.

\- Merci. Dites moi monsieur le maire, combien d'enfants ont été enlevés?

\- Quinze depuis trois mois.

\- Hey Lucy! T'as goûté le poisson?! Il est délicieux!

Troublée par les révélations du maire je me tourne ers Natsu et lui souris.

\- Je vais y goûter alors laisse moi en un bout.

\- D'accord.

Et il recommence à manger. Natsu a vraiment une innocence à toute épreuve. Je sais qu'il nous a écouté et je sens qu'il est en colère. Ça se voit dans sa façon de manger. Il fait exprès de ne rien dire pour ne pas enflammer le restaurant. Je prend le morceau de poisson, il est effectivement délicieux. Quelle ironie! Je me régale alors que pendant ce temps des enfants souffrent loin de chez eux. Un nœud dans l'estomac j'arrête de manger.

\- Lucy! Mange, on va se battre bientôt. Prend des forces.

Surprise, je cligne des yeux plusieurs fois avant de dévisager Natsu dont les prunelle noisettes brûlent. Je hoche la tête avant de recommencer à manger. Il a raison! Si on doit se battre, il faut que je sois en forme. Cette fois, c'est lui regardera mon dos!

Après le déjeuner, le maire nous amène à l'hôtel. C'est plutôt une grande auberge qu'un hôtel mais c'est très joli. Une large bâtisse en bois brut, aux façades de couleur chatoyantes nous accueille.

\- Je vous laisse aux bons soins de Rosie, nous dit le maire en s'éclipsant.

\- Suivez moi, demande gentiment une jeune fille rousse aux formes très voluptueuses en se trémousse devant Natsu. Je vous ai mis chacun dans une chambre, vous serez plus tranquilles.

\- Merci, je répond froidement.

Elle et moi on ne va pas s'entendre si elle continue de se pavaner devant mon équiper! Elle me conduit dans ma chambre sans un mot avant de partir avec Natsu.

J'entre donc dans ma petite chambre, le plafond y est bas, il y a un petit lit simple près d'une fenêtre ainsi qu'un placard de bois brut. Je soupire et pose mon sac sur le lit avant de me rendre dans la salle de bain attenante. Elle est étroite, une cabine de douche, un lavabo et un miroir de faïence rien de plus. Bon ce n'est pas si grave. Je me déshabille et entre dans la douche, l'eau est chaude c'est au moins ça...

Après une bonne et longue douche, je sors de la salle de bain en serviette pour prendre de nouveaux vêtements. La porte s'ouvre en grinçant.

\- Sors d'ici Natsu! je hurle.

Un rire maléfique me répond.

\- Raté miss constellationiste.

Mon dieu! Une ennemie?! Maintenant?! Où sont mes clés?! Je me tourne vers l'intruse.

\- Je suis Geeses. Il semblerait que mes hommes n'aient pas réussit à vous attraper, alors je vais le faire.

\- Vous... Mais vous êtes...!

\- Oui, oui je sais, tout le monde m'appelle Rosie au village. Quels idiots! Ils n'ont toujours pas compris que c'était moi derrière tout ça!

Elle rit à nouveau, son rire me fait froid dans le dos. Mes clés sont sous mon oreiller. Je dois les récupérer!

\- Venez avec moi Lucy. Et je ne ferai aucun mal à votre cher ami Natsu. Je crois qu'il m'aime bien.

\- Vous mentez. Natsu ne vous aime pas!

La rousse rit profondément amusée.

\- Avec le petit charme que je lui ai jeté, je suis sure que dans moins d'une heure il voudra m'épouser.

Je suis choquée, troublée, abasourdie. Quand-a-t-elle eu le temps de lui jeter ce charme? Je n'ai pas le temps, je me jette sur mes clés mais une plante agrippe ma jambe et me fait chuter au sol. Mon menton frappe le parquet et mes dents s'entrechoquent. La douleur brûle mon crâne. Je tente de ramper même si ma serviette est tombée, je dois agir.

Ouvrir une porte à distance est possible mais très fatigant mais je n'ai pas le choix autant jouer le tout pour le tout!

\- Viens à moi Virgo!

Je met toute mon énergie dans cet appel et Virgo fait son apparition.

\- Vous m'avez demandé mademoiselle.

\- Oui. Donne moi des vêtements s'il te plaît.

Ben quoi?! Vous pensiez que j'allais rester nue?! Mon esprit stellaire me libère avant de m'envelopper dans une robe bleu ciel et de disparaître.

Rosie, ou Geeses comme vous voulez a l'air décontenancée à mon tour d'avoir l'avantage! J'en profite pour me relever et atteindre mes précieuses clés.

\- J'attrape la clé du Bélier, mais quand je vais pour invoquer Aries, je m'effondre. Je n'ai plus assez de magie. Faire appel à Virgo sans la clé était risqué, trop peut être.

De nouvelles plantes m'assaillent et m'emprisonnent. Une feuille couvre ma bouche pour ne pas que je hurle.

\- Allons-y, nous avons assez perdu de temps.

Je me débat comme je le peux mais plus je bouge plus les prises se resserrent. Je ne peux pas appeler à l'aide.

Rosie ouvre la fenêtre et je suis entraînée sur le toit suivie de ma tortionnaire qui rit. Elle marche avec légèreté sur les toits et prend le chemin de la forêt. Un coup de vent, plus fort que les autres déséquilibre Geeses et la feuille qui couvrait ma bouche s'envole.

\- NATSU!

Je sais que c'est inutile si il est sous le coup d'un sort mais j'ai confiance en lui pour qu'il vienne me sauver.

C'et idiot. Je m'étais promis de me débrouiller toute seule, je suis nulle et fatiguée. Heureusement, j'ai avec moi la clé de Aries. Je pourrai l'appeler quand j'aurai retrouvé un peu de magie. Soudainement, un bruit de tuile brisée se fait entendre.

\- Que fais-tu ici?!

\- Rend moi mon amie!

C'est Natsu! Il est là! Il m'a entendu!

\- Jamais et puis tu devrais être sous mon contrôle! Je te manipulais il y a pas si longtemps!

\- Ah bon?

Mon ami est toujours si exaspérant mais au moins il est là. Pour moi.

\- Mais oui mon cher, sa voix faussement douce me donne des frissons.

Cette fille est tellement machiavélique!

\- Ah...

Mais c'est pas possible! Qu'est ce qu'il fait?! Le charme agit à nouveau sur Natsu qui semble perdre tout intérêt pour moi et préfère admirer le ciel.

\- Natsu réagit!

Une feuille se plaque sur ma bouche et m'empêche de respirer correctement.

\- Ne l'écoute pas, dit tendrement Rosie.

\- Je ne l'écoute pas, répète Natsu d'une voix vide.

Où est Happy?! Lui peut être pourra m'aider. Je recommence à bouger malgré les plantes qui se resserrent autour de mon cou.

\- Allons à la forêt maintenant, déclare Rosie d'une voix forte.

\- Oui allons dans la forêt, approuve Natsu toujours aussi vide qu'une loque.

Le voir comme ça me fait tellement mal au cœur. Je continue à m'agiter, Natsu... Les plantes se resserrent mais qu'importe, il est en danger et apparemment Happy a disparut et je vais très certainement mourir! Ma vue commence à se troubler, les plantes m'étrangles, ma respiration devient chaotique, j'entends des sifflement dans mes oreilles et après c'est le noir total, la douleur, la conscience, tout s'efface.

Quand je reprend connaissance, je suis allongée à même le sol terreux et froid. Je dois être dans la forêt.

Je n'ose pas ouvrir les yeux. J'essaye de boucher mes doigts et sent la clé de Aries dans ma main, je suis rassurée de ne pas l'avoir perdue. Ces idiots n'ont quand même pas pensé à vérifier si je n'avais plus de quoi me défendre. Je reprend courage et ouvre mes yeux avant de m'assoir dans ma prison de bois et de feuilles, mais mains sont liées et mes chevilles aussi. Point positif durant ma période d'inconscience j'ai récupéré de l'énergie et je peux à nouveau utiliser ma clé. Instinctivement je cherche Natsu des yeux. Il est assit à côté de Rosie en train de manger de la viande et de boire les paroles de cette manipulatrice! J'enrage! Il y a des sbires un peu partout ils remarqueront bientôt que mon réveil, je dois trouver les enfants. Ils ne doivent pas être bien loin, je regarde discrètement à ma droite et vois des cages similaires à la mienne où quelques enfants sont enfermés, ils ont l'air de dormir. Surement l'effet d'un sort. C'est le même spectacle à ma gauche. Je dois trouver un plan!

Si je m'enfuie maintenant, les enfants seront exposés et Natsu vu comme il est tentera quelque chose contre moi. Non! Voyons Lucy reprend toi! Jamais Natsu ne te ferait de mal! Manipulé ou non. L'idée de te voir souffrir par sa faute le blesserait tellement.

Si je pars sur ce principe, Natsu est hors combat mais les hommes de main de Geeses et Rosie elle même sont toujours opérationnels.

Ariès pourrait faire distraction en enveloppant tout le monde dans des nuages et elle ferait sortir les enfants de leurs prisons et après? Il me faudrait de l'aide pour vaincre Geeses et je n'ai pas mes clés. Si seulement Happy était là!

\- Lucy... souffle une petite voix. Lucy.

Je me retourne discrètement, personne ne fait attention à moi de toute façon, ils sont si bêtes.

\- Happy où étais-tu?!

\- Coincé dans des plantes carnivores. J'ai tes clés.

Le petit chat bleu glisse ma pochette dans ma main.

\- Lucy tu dois sauver Natsu.

\- Je sais...

Happy commence à sangloter.

\- Happy écoute moi! Je vais appeler Ariès et vous aller libérer les enfants et les ramener chez eux. Après ça il me restera assez de magie pour faire appel à Loki et tous les deux on va leur faire mordre la poussière!

Le petit chat bleu cesse de pleurer et plante ses grands yeux dans les miens.

\- Ramène Natsu.

\- C'était prévu, il est hors de question que je le lui laisse à cette folle.

\- Ouh... L'amour!

\- Fermes la!

J'ai dû parler un peu trop fort car les gardes se tournent vers moi. J'ai à peine le temps de faire signe à Happy de se cacher qu'ils m'empoignent et me sortent de ma cage.

\- Notre chère Constellationiste est réveillée, nous allons pouvoir commencer la cérémonie.

Rosie est assise sur un trône de pierre. À ses pieds, une sorte de pictogramme qui me fait vraiment flippé commence à briller. Je marche violemment sur le pied de l'un de mes gardes et pousse l'autre avec force.

\- Viens à moi Ariès!

Mon amie stellaire arrive.

\- Que puis-je faire pour vous?

\- Fait un maximum de nuages de coton et va aider Happy à sauver les enfants s'il te plaît.

\- Bien.

Ariès fait surgir un large amas de nuages roses et cotonneux et elle les fend pour rejoindre les enfants. Rosie et les gardes eux n'arrivent pas à se mouver librement dans tout ce coton. Natsu a le regard vague. Je dois avancer. J'attrape une autre clé, celle du lion.

\- Viens Leo.

Loki fait son apparition dans son costume noir d'esprit stellaire.

\- Oh ma chère Lucy tu es toujours aussi resplendissante.

\- Je te remercie mais regarde plutôt là! Natsu est sous l'emprise de cette femme.

\- Oh! jalousie quand tu nous tien.

\- Loki!

\- Mais j'ai tout a fait raison!

Je n'ai pas le temps de lui répondre que non il a tort que la mousse cotonneuse qui nous entoure s'évapore. Ouf! Cela veut dire que les enfants sont saufs.

Les gardes se jettent sur nous mais Loki les arrête et les met tous K.O en un coup. Il est vraiment très doué. Guesses éructe de rage et crie :

\- Natsu, cuit les!

Mon ami se lève, son visage est tout pâle et ses yeux sont vides. Il me fait peur et au fond ça me révolte! Ce n'est pas le Natsu que je connais, il n'a plus aucune joie de vivre, il lui manque son sourire idiot et ses yeux sont bien trop sérieux. J'ai horreur de le voir comme ça. Ce n'est plus vraiment Natsu, il n'est plus mon Natsu. Ce n'est pas le Natsu que j'aime!

Cette prise de conscience me fait rougir malgré moi. Je ne peux plus le nier. C'est une évidence. C'est vrai... je ne l'aime certainement pas depuis toujours et bien que depuis que je le connais je l'admire, peu à peu avec toutes les épreuves que nous avons traversé ensemble, mes sentiments se sont développés. Je l'ai apprécié de plus en plus avant de doucement commencer à l'aimer.

Je m'en étais déjà rendue compte mais j'avais trop peur de l'admettre. Mais ce n'est pas le moment pour les sentiments je dois me concentrer!

Loki a finit d'assommer tous les gardes de Guesses qui tente de le ralentir avec ses plantes, Natsu lui jette des gerbes de flammes.

\- Natsu arrête! Loki est ton ami!

C'est inutile, il ne lève même pas les yeux vers moi. Rosie rit.

\- Tu n'y arriveras pas! Il ne vous entend pas! J'ai emplis ses oreilles de cire!

Révoltée, je m'élance vers elle et lui lance mon poing en pleine figure. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je frappe quelqu'un mais là, j'en mourrai d'envie. Cette fille a vraiment dépassé les borne en pensant qu'elle pourrait manipuler Natsu à sa guise!

La réaction de mon ami est immédiate il attaque Loki qui l'intercepte en tentant de la raisonner. Cette attaque m'étais destinée je le sais.

\- Loki! Maintient là hors combat! Je m'occupe de Natsu!

\- Lucy soit sérieuse.

\- Je le suis!

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de m'empêcher que je m'élance vers mon ami. Inconsciemment, il me jette des flammes de plus en plus grosses. J'ai du mal à les éviter et même un partie de mes vêtements sont légèrement brûlés. Qu'importe, je dois l'aider!

Il n'est plus lui même, jamais le vrai Natsu ne s'en prendrait à moi! Voyant qu'à distance il ne m'atteindra pas, Natsu vient en combat. Avec ses flammes et sa force de frappe je sais que je ne pourrai jamais le battre ni même asséner le moindre coup mais je dois essayer!

Alors que mon ami approche avec son poing enflammé, j'esquive au dernier moment mon épaule brûle et me lance. Des larmes montent dans mes yeux sous le coup de la vive douleur qui lacère mon épaule gauche mais je serre les dents. Malgré le fait que je sente la chair brulée j'agrippe Natsu et profite de sa stupeur pour lui retirer la cire de ses oreilles.

\- Natsu reprend toi, ma voix flanche et ce n'est plus qu'un murmure emplis de tristesse et de douceur à la fois. Je t'en prie.

\- Lucy? Demande-t-il quelques secondes plus tard éberlué.

Natsu me serre dans ses bras avec une grande douceur et sa chaleur m'envahit. Puis brusquement il me pousse loin de lui. Son visage est tout pâle, ses yeux s'élargissent sous le choc à mesure qu'il analyse ma tenue un peu brûlée et mon épaule carbonisée.

\- C'est moi qui t'ai fait ça? questionne Natsu d'une voix caverneuse.

\- Oui... Enfin, non! Ce que je veux dire...

\- Lucy! s'écrie-t-il. Est ce que c'est moi qui t'es fait ça?!

Mes yeux s'emplissent de larmes. Oui c'est lui mais il ne le voulait pas!

\- Oui, j'admets finalement faiblement. Mais ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais! Tu n'étais pas toi même!

\- Qu'importe! J'aurais pu te tuer!

Derrière nous, Loki et Rosie ont cessé de se battre. Mon ami stellaire l'a enfermé dans une barrière de lumière d'où elle ne peut s'enfuir. Natsu lui jette un regard haineux mais au fond je sais bien qu'il s'en veut à lui même pour m'avoir blessée.

\- Lucy! s'exclame alors Loki en se dirigeant vers moi. Ton grand serviteur a capturé l'ennemie. Ça mérite une récompense.

Je lui sourit aimablement et articule un "merci beaucoup" avec gentillesse. Mon esprit stellaire disparaît et mon ami me tourne le dos.

\- NATSU! la voix de Happy m'empêche d'essayer de lui adresser la parole.

De plus il est suivit de personnes du village. Les trois hommes venus avec le Maire s'emparent de Rosie et Natsu serre le petit chat bleu dans ses bras, mais il a l'air absent. Ma vision se trouble, ma seule pensée cohérente est que mon épaule me fait mal et mon cœur aussi. Natsu...

Puis, c'est le trou noir.

\- Pardonne moi Lucy, je ne voulais pas te faire de mal. Je m'en veux tellement.

Natsu... Je n'arrive pas à bouger. Ni à ouvrir les yeux.

\- Natsu...

Je voudrait tant pouvoir lui dire que je ne lui en veut pas le moi du monde mais mon corps est si faible, trop faible. Je ne peux articuler que son nom ou de très courtes syllabe. Pourtant lui dire que je ne lui en veut pas est trop lourd pour moi.

\- Lucy?! Tu es réveillée?!

Mes lèvres s'étirent en un sourire toutes seules.

\- Oui...

Ma gorge est sèche. Il me faut de l'eau. J'entends Natsu renifler.

\- De l'eau.

\- Ah oui tout de suite!

Mes yeux sont toujours clos. Je ne peux pas bouger certainement à cause des antidouleur car je ne sens plus rien. Natsu m'aide à me relever et me donne un verre d'eau.

\- Merci.

Je bois lentement et finit par ouvrir mes yeux. Ma chambre d'hôpital est peinte en jaune pâle et est plutôt grande, les rideaux dont tirés mais le soleil filtre au travers inondant la pièce d'une lumière chaleureuse et tamisée.

Le silence s'installe et je me laisse le temps de reprendre correctement le contrôle de mon esprit avant de dire quoi que ce soit de plus. Il ne bouge pas et garde sa tête basse ce qui est très inhabituel pour Natsu. Happy est allongé sur mes genoux et dort profondément. Mes yeux se posent finalement dans les siens, il est debout près de la porte, je le fixe intensément sans le lâcher du regard une seule seconde. Au fond, j'ai peur qu'il s'en aille loin de moi. Je sais qu'il culpabilise mais je ne veux pas qu'il parte pour ça, à cause de ça.

\- Natsu ne pars pas.

Ma voix déjà rauque se brise et je commence à pleurer lorsque je lis toute la souffrance qu'il ressent au travers de ses yeux ambrés. Finalement, il s'approche de moi et je tend mes bras vers lui. Cette effort me coûte, mes muscles sont lourds et douloureux mais je m'en fiche.

Lentement, délicatement, Natsu me prend dans ses bras et je laisse son parfum envahir mes narines. Je m'en enivre jusqu'à avoir assez de courage pour ouvrir mon cœur.

\- Ne me laisse pas seule. Je t'en prie ne pars pas loin de moi.

Je t'aime! Je voudrai le crier mais je sens que ce n'est pas le bon moment. Avec une lenteur qui me tue, Natsu s'écarte de moi pour planter ses yeux dans les miens. Ses joues sont légèrement rouges et un fin sourire illumine son visage.

\- La prochaine fois, je te protègerai, je te le promet.

Et sur ces mots si francs et doux, il finit pas m'embrasser. Notre premier, léger, amoureux, baiser. Nous sommes interrompus par Happy qui vient de se réveiller

\- Ils s'aiment! Hurle-t-il en insistant sur toutes les syllabes lourdement.

\- Saleté de chat!

* * *

Et voilà j'espère sincèrement qu'il vous a plu j'ai un autre One-Shot en préparation sur Naruto cette fois ci et le couple de Shikaku et Yoshino que je trouve étrangement adorable donc j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui me suivent! :D

\- Melancholy


End file.
